The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Salvia, botanically known as Salvia buchananii x Salvia splendens, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘HYBSV18020’. ‘HYBSV18020’ as a branch mutation from the parent line SALMIA ‘Dark Purple’ (unpatented) in April 2015 in Sanremo, Italy.
In May 2015 in Juja, Kenya, ‘HYBSV18020’ was first vegetatively propagated by stem cuttings. ‘HYBSV18020’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via stem cuttings.